


Study Break

by thesilvergoddex



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel), Fate/stay night - All Media Types, Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (Anime 2014)
Genre: F/M, Library Sex, One Shot, Oral Sex, PWP, Smut, Two dumbasses bone and catch feelings, smut with feelings, they dont want to admit that they’re both dumbasses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 19:07:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19362646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesilvergoddex/pseuds/thesilvergoddex
Summary: Rin Tohsaka takes a break from her hard work to blow off some steam with Archer. And she ends up liking it. A lot.





	Study Break

**Author's Note:**

> Completely self indulgent smut fluff. Go nuts.

“Archer,” Rin said, pinching the bridge of her nose up under her reading glasses and leaning over a stack of papers. She’d been poring over one thing after another for hours and hours. Shirou was a mess, and there was nothing she could readily do to help him. “Get naked.”

Archer had been lounging around out of spirit form to keep her some kind of physical company, for which she was grateful, and while he was in time out mending his wounds from Berserker, he was still better company than Shirou, who was unconscious.

She looked over at Archer expectantly.

He was still sitting on the couch in the study like he hadn’t heard her, an unreadable expression on his face.

“Did you hear me, Archer? I said get naked.”

“Oh, so you _weren’t_ having a stroke.”

A little flare rose in Rin’s chest as she frowned at her Servant. He was such an insolent bastard so often that she didn’t know when he was joking or if he was even capable of it. Right now, though, that irritation only solidified her resolve for some stress relief. She wanted to wipe the smug little grin right off his face.

“ _No_ , I’m not having a stroke. I’m stressed out.” She continued staring at him, trying to unnerve him, but he held her gaze anyway. He wasn’t an easily moved man.

He said nothing back.

“I’m not going to do anyone any good if all I can think about is how stressed I am, so go on. Get naked. We’re going to do this.”

Archer’s eyebrows crept up at this. “So… Let me get this straight.” He pinched the bridge of his nose for a second before _smirking_ at her _so stupidly._ God, she _hated_ seeing that expression. “You set up a regeneration circle so that I can heal my wounds because you weren’t desperate enough for a direct mana transfer, even though I can’t fight at all right now, but you _don’t_ mind getting me undressed to clear your head, even though I’m _grievously_ wounded.”

He was exaggerating at how wounded he was, of course. As if reading her mind, he lifted his armor and then his shirt, which wasn’t necessary, and showed her the purple and red wound across his torso, which _also_ wasn’t necessary.

“Shut up.”

Archer put up his hands defensively after setting down the book he was pretending to read. Rin wasn’t sure if the idiot even _could_ read.

“You’re dodging a command, here,” she said, standing. “Don’t make me waste a Command Seal on you.”

Rin popped the top few buttons on her pajama blouse and tried to ignore the fact that she was, in fact, wearing yellow pajamas with cat faces on them. She hadn’t at all been prepared for this spur of the moment decision, but she wasn’t about to chicken out now, embarrassing pjs or not. She shot her best glare over the rim of her glasses and frowned her best frown.

“You wouldn’t blow a Seal on something that stupid,” Archer said with a harder expression on his face. At least the smirk was gone, but somehow this was worse. He looked… angry. Maybe not angry.

Rin couldn’t place what that emotion was, but she didn’t really care, did she? He was her _Servant_.

She sighed, “We can do a mana transfer, if that would make you feel less weird about it. Besides, it would be the most efficient way of doing things, I suppose.”

She looked down at her shirt, frowning at the stubborn button on her blouse. Every single button down had _one_ stubborn button, right? It couldn’t just be her stupid luck.

A shadow over her made Rin glance up, her fingers frozen on the button. She hadn’t considered a few things when she’d propositioned Archer, but now they raced through her brain faster than the frozen blood in her veins could move. She was a woman of lists, and the repercussions of her brazen actions unfolded in her mind like a rolling landscape.

He was larger than she was. He was _incalculably_ stronger than she was. He was an Unknown Servant, so she didn’t know if his past was violent or not. The fears rolled on and on infinitely while his eyes bore into hers in that frozen moment. But he leaned down, put his hands on his knees, and tilted his head to look at her.

“I’m not going to hurt you, so you can stop looking like a rabbit in a snare.” The words were mocking but the tone was all but. Rin thought it was perhaps the softest he’d ever sounded.

She resisted her urge to touch his face, knowing damn well that he would find that some kind of weakness that he would exploit to embarrass her in an already tense situation.

“I just want to make sure you know what you’re doing,” he said, running his fingers through her hair.

Her eyes fluttered closed, little shivers running up and down her spine. She thought that his fingers might catch on any of the still-wet tangles in her hair, but she was wrong. Archer pulled her chair around to face him, careful not to make the chair squall on the hardwood and alert everyone in the house.

Heat touched her face and chest, but she stared back at the silent Archer. “Mana transfer,” she said, her voice surprisingly even.

Rin had read book after book after book in her studies of magic because of the convoluted nature of everything that _could_ go wrong, but mana transfer chapters were fairly simple and only a few pages long. Very straightforward. Of course, for some reason, the best books only referred to Masters as “Men of undeniable power,” which put her at a disadvantage for knowing exactly how mana transfer worked for someone like her. Footnotes and diaries gave her a pretty solid educated guess, but she hoped that she wouldn’t fuck it up enough to need multiple tries.

That would just make her look like a loser.

Then Archer would make fun of her.

Which she did not need.

She started to wonder if just putting him back in time out would save her the potential humiliation.

She didn’t have time to think about all that nonsense as Archer leaned in close to her, sending her heart flying thinking he was about to kiss her, and moved past toward her ear where his lips barely brushed the shell of her ear.

“Tell me what to do, and I’ll follow every order as long as you can keep from waking the idiot upstairs.” He got closer, and this time she could feel the smile on his lips. “ _Master_.”

Her eyes closed involuntarily, her head tilting back, and a contented sigh escaped her lips like some kind of _virgin_. She squeezed her thighs together either by coercion of his words or out of rage that he could set her off so easily. She didn’t know which, but she didn’t mind.

His body was close enough for her to feel the warmth radiating off of him, and the fire crackling in the hearth felt too warm for the room now. Her paralyzed fingers were broken from their frozen grip by Archer’s touch, and his worked the button with a breathy laugh.

Was he nervous?

There was little trace of his lethal sarcasm or cynicism at the moment.

“Your buttons don’t want me close to you, do they?”

Rin smiled at him, but her smile turned quickly to a surprised gasp as he pulled her close to him and peeled her out of her shirt in a fraction of a second, ignoring the buttons wholesale. Her face flared in embarrassed heat, but she felt herself becoming more comfortable with his closeness by the second. He still avoided her eyes for the most part, but it was alright with her. If he looked directly at her again, she might _really_ burst into flames.

Her bra caught on the clasps of his armor, and she frowned.

“I’m not going to be the only one with clothes off,” she said indignantly, acutely aware of her legs wrapped around his waist and her hand on his armored chest.

He raised his eyebrows, making eye contact with her for the first time since he pulled away from her, and adjusted his grip on her thighs. She fought the urge to push herself closer to him. She was going to be in control of this exchange.

She looked so vulnerable, she knew. She hated looking vulnerable.

Rin fixed a frown to her face, but Archer had seen the shift from wide eyed and desperate to a frown and he laughed at her.

“Put me down,” she snapped, looking away from Archer’s beaming smile.

Something about it was familiar, but she couldn’t place it.

She saw Archer’s eyebrows do their thing again before her sense of up and down suffered a terrible blow as her body pitched backward, but the sensation of falling stopped short as the softness of the chaise where Archer had been before met her back.

In a huff, she propped herself up on her elbows and stared up at Archer, trying to keep the frown on her face. “Well?”

Archer put up his hands. “I’m yours to command. After all, I’m just a Servant.”

_Ah, the sarcasm returns._

Rin could have sworn that her springs were just popping out by the handful. Their stare-based showdown lasted for only a few seconds before Rin grumbled, “Take off your clothes.”

Archer unpinned the stupid silver cord holding together his stupid cropped jacket like one that Rin thought she might have had in _middle school_. She watched his fingers as they worked and admired his hands as he pulled his jacket off and discarded it on the floor. There he stood in a way that Rin had never seen--arms bare, a pinkness rising on his cheeks as he unclasped his breastplate, letting it clang to the ground.

“My clothes have been taken off,” he said, looking up at her with the hint of the smug smile from earlier. “Now what?”

“Shirt.”

She didn’t know why this mattered. They didn’t have to be completely naked to get it done, but she wanted to see him. She wanted to see his body. She didn’t bother thinking about why she did, no longer trying to justify that she wanted to check the damage from Berserker, which she’d never tried to look at before except what Archer would willingly show her. She just wanted to see at this point. She wanted him as exposed as she was, though she guessed that the bra was a bonus that Archer wouldn’t have.

Oh well. It could go whenever.

Or not.

Rin shivered as his body moved, his eyes no longer glued on her. He pulled at the corners of his shirt, just enough for her to see some of his skin and slowered it again, waiting for her reaction, which she absolutely provided in the form of blatant staring. The corner of his mouth twitched up in a smirk, but she frowned again.

He laughed this time, a genuine laugh, not the smug chuckle that she’d mostly heard. “You’re pouting.”

“I am not,” she pouted.

In reply, he pulled his shirt over his head quickly, and any other retort fell dead in her mouth. His body was that of a statue, if statues could be so beautifully evenly tan. The ugly wound on his torso did little to mar his general appearance, and she found herself wanting to touch him, just to see if he felt as firm was he looked.

_He’s not a piece of fruit. You don’t have to see if he’s ripe._

But she wanted to anyway.

Archer stood there before her with a bored expression that Rin thought might have been completely false, but she let him have _some_ of his dignity. She was going to tell him exactly how to do this so they could be done with it and she could get back to her work with minimal embarrassment.

Except…

Archer walked over to the chaise and put a finger ever so gently on the edge of Rin’s bra, running his finger over the edge of the cup and down to the band that held them together and back up the other side. Rin’s breath quickened, and her thighs squeezed together again, trying, somehow, to keep him from noticing what he was doing to her. That only made it more obvious, which increased the fire in her. She _wanted_ to be seen. But she did not want to lose what tenuous control she had over the situation.

Obviously, Archer was not an inherently violent man.

He’d had plenty of opportunity to make her uncomfortable or skip any kind of foreplay, but he’d made an effort to please her already.

And god _damn_ was he pleasing.

He placed a hand by her head and leaned down to be nose to nose with her. Her hands tentatively touched the bare skin of his chest--he was, in fact, as firm as he looked--and glided to meet one another at the back of his neck.

“You know that mana transfer isn’t exactly the same as…” she trailed off, not wanting to get any more technical than she had to. No matter what happened, she had to get there, and Archer had to be ready for that. She had to set everything up to where the energy would be at its best, but if she got too technical, she’d get bogged down in the details and completely forget that she was supposed to be doing something perfunctorily pleasurable.

“I kinda know how this transfer works,” Archer said, nodding his head from side to side and looking away from her eyes. “Stop thinking so much.”

Her thumb brushed some of the hair on the nape of his neck and she marveled at how soft it was considering how easily it stood up in his ridiculous hairdo. Magic probably.

From her thumb, she let the rest of her fingers play with his hair in slow circles. She appreciated the warmth of his body so very close to her own, even though the library wasn’t exactly a chilly place, but her missing shirt made her feel exposed. Having him over her let her feel covered in some capacity.

She broke her frown with a simple command that burned her tongue and itched her lips. “Kiss me.”

Surprisingly, Archer hesitated, remaining as still as he’d been the whole time Rin touched and prodded and played with his body. Then, he moved slowly--so miserably slowly that Rin thought her heart might explode before he got to her. Her eyes fluttered closed just as he made contact with her.

The kiss was strange--as perfunctory as the sex they were supposed to be having--before it softened, his lips relaxing against her own.

They didn’t need to kiss.

But Rin wanted it.

Wanted _him_.

His chest weighed gently on hers as her breath hitched from _only_ kissing. Stupid. _Stupid_. But he didn’t mock her. Yet anyway. The softness of him blended against her as she pulled him closer, and her legs wrapped themselves around Archer’s waist. One of his hands scooped under her back and lifted her toward him while the other stroked her hair and her face.

Of all the things she expected of Archer, tenderness was not it.

Rin let herself get lost in the way he matched her, letting her lead him through what she wanted and _how_ she wanted it, but there was still a hesitation behind his actions. She sighed against his closed mouth, which opened seemingly in response. Rin allowed herself the moment to glance at him, but his eyes were closed, his eyebrows knit together as if trying to remember something half forgotten.

She pulled him closer, letting her body shift suddenly, and the contact between her legs sent her face into flame as her eyes fluttered closed again, a miserable and satisfied little sigh escaping her lips and into Archer’s mouth. His breath shuddered, and he pushed her back into the padding of the chaise, kissing her harder, moving his hand from the small of her back to her bra clasp, which her hazy, horny brain half thought she should help with until she felt it release in his capable hands.

Archer pulled back, his bottom lip in his teeth, a confused look flashing across his face before another wave of smugness took over. He looked down at her with his grey eyes, and Rin wiggled under their gaze. His soft fingers plucked the bra from her arms and threw it on the increasing pile of clothes nearby.

Rin squirmed, thinking that she could have just demanded to end this, but… she didn’t really want that and never had.

“Kiss me again, Archer,” she said, but her voice was quiet as she avoided his direct gaze.

Archer pulled her legs from around him and nestled himself on her bare stomach instead.

Her face flushed.

His warm skin pulled at hers as he slid up her body, and the warm wetness of his mouth enveloped her right nipple. Her hips writhed underneath his body, but he held her fast. Sucking, brushing his teeth against her skin, before pulling away and giving her gentle kisses on her breast.

“Like that?” he said with his smirk, looking up at her with a false innocence that would have usually thrown her into a rage.

“Th-that’s fine,” she said, biting her lip and trying not to make any more ridiculous sounds.

“Just fine?” he asked, his smirk morphing into that genuine smile for half a second before fading back into smugness.

He tilted his head down and kissed above her navel, slow like he kissed her before. Her back arched in response, and she became very, _very_ aware of her partial nudity. She pressed the back of her hand to her mouth, furrowing her eyebrows in concentration. But he pulled back, reached up with strong, callused hands, and pulled her hand away from her lips and to his instead. She looked away from him again but didn’t fight his movements.

His soft lips pressed gently to each knuckle on her hand, taking several seconds each, before pausing long enough for her to get curious and look back at him. Her heart stuttered at the intensity of his gaze, and his lips parted to envelop her index and middle fingers in his mouth. Rin felt her mouth fall open in shock, a whine creeping from her throat and escaping just as Archer ran his tongue over her fingers and sucked lightly.

She didn’t know she was into that.

Oh, _god_ , she didn’t know.

But she sure did now.

The whine turned into a soft groan, and her legs moved without her actively willing them, pulling apart to make room for Archer’s body between them and then trying to wrap around his body, but he held her in a way that only allowed her to cross her ankles around his back.

Her head fell back in silent defeat of her ban on stupid noises, and Archer moved again, this time tugging lightly at her pajama bottoms. She snatched the pillow that had fallen to the floor up and under her head to look down at him and loudly gasped at the band of her pants between his teeth. He released the elastic, which _thwap_ ped against her stomach.

“Are you going to set up the scaffold, or have you forgotten already?”

Rin frowned and began doing the mental math to set up the energy circuits needed to try this mana transfer, but she couldn’t resist snapping back at him. After all, _he_ was the reason why she’d forgotten in the first place. “Did I say that you could be a little bitch during this process? Because I don’t think I did, Archer.”

Rin made complicated hand gestures and muttered under her breath, trying to ignore Archer’s cheek resting against her lower stomach and how he would occasionally run his tongue in little circles on her skin. She would have cursed him if she’d had the time between parts of the spell, but she didn’t, which meant that all of her insults died before they could ever leave her brain.

The tightness in her chest sprung alive, feeling like a thousand webs around them, pulling and pushing, running high with electric feeling and unadulterated energy. For a brief moment, Rin found herself completely in awe of magic’s capacities, but then Archer brought her back to the present by grazing his teeth along her iliac crest.

She sighed a shaking breath, feeling her inhale as shaky as her exhale and tried to put on an air of boredom. “If I fuck this up, Archer, we could both die. Is that what you want? You wanna die like this?”

“I would cease to exist, O Master, so it would only be you in your library alone. Shirtless.”

Rin dragged her hand down her blazing face, mumbling about how it would be easier to just get rid of him and summon a new Servant than suffer these egregious stabs to her ego, but he only responded with a breathy chuckle that sent chills over her whole body. The pleasure in his eyes at seeing her reaction set Rin at a kind of ease.

She needed to get this right, so she needed to voice her needs.

“Archer,” she said quietly, and Archer tilted his head to listen. “I need this.”

He said nothing nor did he look away.

“I have to do this right,” she said, feeling her frustration fizzling into something much more sinister. A different kind of frustration. The kind of frustration she found herself suffering late at night. The kind of frustration that ailed her when she had no one to work it out with. She could have had anyone she wanted, if she’d ever bothered to ask. But she had money, and money could buy things that talked less than a person and got the job done just as well, if not better sometimes. The warmth of another person, even if that person was a souped up familiar… “I want to try it, but I…”

Archer pulled down her pants in one movement before she could say another word.

Rin unceremoniously yelped, all of Archer’s hard work going completely to waste as her desire flickered and faded out in the startlement of being completely naked in front of him. She shouldn’t have been embarrassed. But he was _looking_ at her, oh _fuck_ , _he was looking at her._

She bit her lip and looked away from him, feeling vulnerable again.

Archer stood over her now, the motion of pulling off her pants putting him at an odd angle, and Rin tried to cover herself by crossing her arms and legs. Archer, though, snapped his belt off and threw everything on the floor before leaning back down over her and kissing her deeply, hungrily.

The lines of magic between them pulsed, and Rin’s arms fell away from herself and her hands found his face, pulling him toward her. Of course she’d been kissed. Of course she’d had some experiences. But _this_ … She’d never been kissed like this.

The slowness built on an underlying desperation as his teeth found her lip and pulled slightly, his warm, strong arms wrapping around her body and halfway propping her up on the steady incline of she chaise. His kisses pulled away from her mouth as if by gravity, and he moved slowly downward. Rin’s legs uncrossed themselves as he descended down her body in a trail of fire and growing impatience that she thought had been startled right out of her.

She trembled as he neared her and looked away as he positioned himself. She didn’t need to see it. She just needed to get the mechanics right.

“Rin,” Archer said, his breath chilling every part of her that had any moisture and heating the insides of her taut thighs. She was a spring coiled too tight, and she would _not_ look at him. “ _Rin_ ,” Archer said again, more forcefully this time, his fingers digging into her thighs.

She looked down at him, still shaking with anticipation.

The pinkness of his tongue appeared in a flash just before the sweetest, smoothest sensation ran over her most sensitive areas, and a long, throaty groan escaped her. The feather-light touch of his tongue on her just did match the weight of his breath--barely there but so _so_ very there at the same time.

The coolness of the air on her in the wake of his warmth.

Her trembling body readily convulsed as ripples of undeniable pleasure coursed through her.

He opened his mouth and slid his hands down her thighs. The warmth of his breath touched her just as the tickle of his tongue touched her again, just barely. She wiggled, huffing out a breath she didn’t realize she’d been holding, and tried to get closer for more, but Archer stopped her by pulling away entirely and holding her fast by her thighs.

“Archer…” she sighed, more desperately than she’d ever meant to sound a day in her goddamn life.

He laughed softly and moved with her again, teasing her, barely touching her, for an infinite span of time. Every part of her felt exposed and raw and _wanting_ . He was so close to her and so warm on her skin, and all he would give her was the littlest relief in her _desperation_ . A tidal crash onto her broke the butterfly-light strokes, his whole mouth suddenly on her, sucking at her and pulling her, his tongue running over every single bit of her, every fold and every spot completely drenched my his mouth and his _pressure_.

Rin cried out, her legs flying over his shoulders and locking around his head. The pulsing magic, she was only vaguely aware, hummed a little louder. Her hands grabbed at the chaise’s fabric, but the upholstery was too tight to bunch in her hands. Instead, she gripped the sides of the couch and arched her back until only her head and her ass were connected to any part of it at all.

He pulled at her and nipped and switched to those tormenting kisses around her thighs, his teeth grazing her _everywhere_ now, not just along her hips. She writhed against his mouth, but his hands barred her from wiggling clean off the couch.

Gasps and moans filled the library, cut off by sudden realizations that they _might be heard_ from the _idiot upstairs_ , but _fuck_ , it just felt _so good_.

Biting her lip, she glanced down at Archer, who gazed back as intensely as ever, never once wavering or taking his eyes off of her for more than a blink. He was _watching_ her reactions to him and adjusting accordingly. Every time something began to feel familiar, he would pull away and change his pace, falling into slow, languid circles or teasing with quick, dissatisfying strokes only broken by a smirk.

Rin controlled this situation only in the broadest sense, and she _wanted_ to give Archer the reins at this point but held fast.

The electric pulsing around them and the pressure in her pelvis built and faded--built and faded, leaving her between whimpers and pornographic groans for more. Her hands found their way to his beautiful white hair and she marvelled again at its softness, pulling and pushing him, trying to make him give her _more_ , but he resisted, stiffness in his neck preventing her from exacting her will on him.

“Please,” she gasped, sweat forming on her body from the exertion of Archer’s absolute torment.

She felt him mouth the question, “Please?” on her thigh, and her mouth fell open again with another ridiculous sound as her eyes fluttered shut.

“Archer, I-”

The pressure grew around her, and it was only a very short amount of time before she would… complete the circuit.

His mouth descended upon her again, pulling at her and pushing in a way she hadn’t thought possible, but she gasped and shuddered, feeling that tightness grow, that electric fire in her building as a pressure until she trembled everywhere, clutching his hair and whining.

“Archer, I’m… I…”

She couldn’t finish her thought.

Archer did not stop his fervent, desperate work on her, which was permission enough for Rin to conduct the mana transfer. The thought of this being a mana transfer almost took some of the electricity out of her bundle, but she focused on Archer’s steady rhythm and intense silver gaze.

Her breath hitched.

Her body writhed.

Her hips snapped back.

A reedy, throaty groan escaped her as her body locked in the intensity of paralyzing pleasure that coursed through her in such powerful waves that she swore she might have blacked out.

She felt herself whimpering “Archer, Archer” over and over like some damn fool, but his mouth felt too good for her to care about silly things like that.

Her hips squirmed against him, throwing him off his beat, but it didn’t stop him from keeping pace with her anyway. He never once stopped long enough for her to lose it suddenly.

She rode the wave of his movement until the tenderness of her couldn’t take the pressure for at least a few minutes, and her body sagged on the couch, her hand still in his hair.

Weakly, she pulled what little fistful she had, and Archer moved accordingly to go along with her guide. With a small smile, he wiped the very wet bottom half of his face with the back of his hand.

Her legs were nothing but gelatin and mush as he began to pull away from her, but she couldn’t let him go. She didn’t know why, but she just _couldn’t_.

The humming in the air had gone still and the filaments of magical scaffolding for mana transfer had dissolved, but she wasn’t dead, so that was something.

Archer smirked at her with that genuine thread underneath. “I think the mana transfer worked, so we can-”

“No,” she whispered quietly. “Come here.”

Her firm grip on his hair loosened into a soft stroking. Her heart pounded. Her cheeks burned.

Archer hesitated again.

“Please,” she said, the little voice of rage in her mind at her desperation going quieter and quieter until it was gone.

“Rin, we don’t have to keep…” He looked like he was searching for an excuse, but Rin knew that look in his eyes. She’d seen it in others that wanted her, and she wasn’t unfamiliar with it by any means.

If she asked, he would say yes.

“Do you want me?” she asked, just as quietly.

“I’m a Servant,” Archer sniffed with some indignation, but his facade was quickly cracking.

“Archer,” Rin said, tilting his head toward her from where he rested on her stomach.

His eyes went wide, and she smiled down at him. She had him.

She _would_ have him.

“Do you want me?”

Archer’s face turned down into her stomach, and he groaned which send little tickling sensations over her skin. She didn’t try to stop the giggles.

When he spoke, his voice was muffled by his face-down position. “If I say yes, how much trouble am I in?”

“Take your clothes off, Archer,” Rin said, smiling down at him now.

Her nervousness wasn’t completely gone, but confidence steadily slipped in behind it, replacing it, strengthening her.

He acquiesced by pulling away from her, hands going to his stupid pants, which luckily had decorative belts around the legs instead of real ones. That was just too many belts and whatever the Throne of Heroes did to make outfits so impractical was to be shamed. Unless that was how he dressed in his prime, in which case, poor Archer and his impractical style. He stumbled out of his shoes, a beautifully pink blush on his cheeks, and Rin tilted her head and sat up, her legs a little more like legs and a little less like jelly.

She wanted this.

She _needed_ this.

She was more satisfied in this moment than she’d ever been in her life, but she still wanted so much _more_.

Trying to ignore her nudity, she crawled over to Archer and helped him the rest of the way out of his pants, watching his expression carefully. This time, it was he who was carefully not looking at her.  

He _obviously_ wanted her.

It was _very_ physically evident.

But she understood his shyness in some way and was grateful for it in another. She wouldn’t have known what to do if Archer had been anything different than he was now--gentle, unsure. Maybe she wouldn’t have enjoyed it this much.

He stood before her, completely nude, crimson and purple gash on his stomach fading into something a little bit less angry by the second. He was strong. Incredibly strong. Incredibly powerfully built. He was much more lithe, much less bulky, when he had nothing between him and the air. His physique matched from head to toe, and Rin stopped to admire for a long moment.

She _would_ have him.

Rin held out her hand, which Archer took while looking away, rubbing his neck, and she pulled him toward her just enough that his body could just barely touch hers, blocked from coming any closer by the chaise that bumped his shins.

“Rin, if you wanted to make such a production about-”

Rin cut him off by opening her mouth and taking him into her in one swift gesture. She held there, looking up at him from where she knelt. Archer looked at her now, wide eyed and open mouthed, face burning as bright as a lighthouse.

She moved along him, running her tongue over every part of him. Her eyes fluttered closed as she tried to concentrate on doing it _right_. A shaking sigh escaped Archer, and a burning fire lit in Rin once more. She pulled back, letting the suction make a hollow popping sound as he left her mouth and she smiled up at him.

“The only thing I want you saying is my name. Got it?”

“Rin, y-”

“ _Only_ my name,” she said, and she knew her voice sounded rougher than she meant. The words came out in almost a growl.

His head tilted back at this, in defeat or nervous anticipation, she wasn’t sure.

Rin leaned closer, hovering just close enough that her breath could touch him, and she looked at his face. She wanted to see him. She wanted to see how she made him feel. She wanted him to feel like she had, but more than that, she wanted and wanted and wanted. Rin pressed the flat of her tongue against him, moving slowly, languidly, up his shaft then leaned forward to kiss _him_ on the hip bones.

A quiet sigh left him and a hesitant, gentle hand barely touched her hair.

She descended upon him again, this time pressing her lips against him harder, the sweet smoothness of him gliding against her tongue.

Rin allowed herself to get lost in the moment, the intensity of her desire flaring again after being satisfied by Archer. Two times. Three times. A hundred times. She didn’t care. She would shudder in Archer’s hands again and again.

“Ah, Rin…”

That only drove her to speed up a little, the little noises coming from Archer guiding her into what felt right for him and what she could do better. Those sounds also helped keep the fire going, and her fingers not keeping her poised at just the right angle to keep entertaining Archer trailed down her stomach and pressed against herself.

Rin moaned softly around Archer as her fingertips slowly rubbed circles on her most sensitive self.

Archer replied in kind, not daring to move except infinitesimally in his hips and increasing the rate at which he stroked her hair.

Rin knew what kind of mess she looked like, touching herself and moaning while attempting to please Archer, but she didn’t rightly _care_.

“Rin, I…”

Rin didn’t stop any of her increasingly rigorous activities.

Every time she neared cresting the hill of pleasure, it faded back in her mind as her attention shifted to how she would rather he be touching her instead.

His hand on her hair pushed her away slightly, and she stopped, looking up confused and in a haze of pure unadulterated horny teen angst.

Archer’s breath came heavily and in shorter rounds. He leaned down, pulling completely out of her frozen mouth and hoisted her up. Her stomach lurched as her world shifted, her sense of direction going wild for a second before a shock of pleasure went through her, and though her ribs were being squeezed, she couldn’t help but feel that closeness all the way to her core.

Archer had flipped her completely upside down while standing.

A testament to his Servant’s superhuman strength.

Rin immediately lost herself in resuming her work, this time fueled by the mounting pleasure despite the odd angle and roughness of being held upside down. Her sucking became noisier, messier, little strings of spit coating her face as she desperately matched Archer’s own pace on her. Her moans were muffled by her preoccupied mouth, but Archer seemed to enjoy them anyway, his breath on her quickening, his own strokes growing slower and less refined. Rin didn’t mind.

Rin didn’t mind at all.

A quiet grunt, the hitch of his breath, that was all the warning she had before hot, salty liquid hit the back of her throat and filled her mouth. She tried not to be caught off guard, but she was anyway. Something about it though… Something about it filled her with even more desire.

Little drips of him escaped the seal of her mouth, and she swallowed, trying not to think about what had just happened, telling herself that it was just some salt water and not bodily fluids. The pressure on her ribcage relaxed, and she slipped, but the strong, capable arms of Archer caught and flipped her into a bridal carry like she was a baton rather than a human person.

“I have to say,” he started. “I did not mind that, and had I know that were on the table, I would have been peeling my clothes off before you’d ever told me to clean your house the first time.”

He laughed his laugh.

Rin scrubbed at her mouth, crossed her arms over her naked chest, and frowned.

“Don’t think you’re special for it.”

“I wouldn’t dare,” he said before leaning down to kiss her. Despite the…

Oh no, that was hot.

She smiled up at him, his soft grey eyes searching hers for something. She let him, the trembling in her legs distracting her, shaking her whole body as she shifted herself in his arms. Her fingers brushed his cheek.

“So…” she started, feeling another blush creeping into her cheeks. The desire in her heart still hadn’t been satisfied, though her shaking body seemed to betray that sentiment.

“So?” He asked, one eyebrow arched, one of the corners of his mouth twitching up in a smirk.

How could he _still_ be so smug???

“How’s your refractory period?” She asked, trying to keep a straight face, but the little cracks of her smile were already shining through her false frown.

Archer snorted and staggered around in a loose circle, and she thought vaguely that he might be trying to be romantic. It just made her laugh. Her ass cheeks hit the cold of the unused desk in the cozy little library. She hadn’t ever really considered it cozy before, but this presence…

Archer backed away from where he’d set her, but it was only just enough to where he placed both hands beside her thighs, looking her dead in the eye. She closed her legs a little, crossing her ankles and looking away. The piercing gaze was too much to handle with this few clothes.

“Rin,” he said, but she avoided looking at him, setting her out in a pouty frown which probably looked childish from the outside.

“Riiin,” he said again, pulling out the vowel in her name in a teasing little tone.

“What is it, Archer?” She asked, finding the crown molding more interesting than ever before. God, when did her house get so dusty? She needed to get Archer to clean that.

His warm fingers brushed her face gently, his palm cupping her cheek, his fingers brushing through her hair. She leaned into it. Into the warmth. Into the touch.

“You look a little… Something.”

Her cheeks burned a little hotter.

“Is it horny? Because it’s horny.”

A deep, breathy laugh. “No, but that’s a part of it.”

“Don’t psychoanalyze me, Archer. I want what I want. It’s simple.”

He leaned back and pulled away, putting his hands up in a half-shrug, half-surrender. Archer leaned back and ran his hand through his hair nervously.

“If it’s too much, you’ll-”

“Oh my _god_ , Archer, please just shut the fuck up and get over here.”

Rin opened her arms wide, exposing her body to him. It was ridiculous how much she felt like she was putting herself out there by exposing her breasts to him. He’d been all over her and in her _mouth_ for Christ's sake. She burned for him and ignored the disgusting, horrible little voice in her head that told her that he wouldn’t always be there.

Mostly ignored it, anyway.

When he approached, she wrapped her arms around him, trailing her fingers across his muscles, tracing his massive, ropey scars and the little divots of his life carved into his skin. He let her have her way with him, touching him, learning him, and he made no attempt to stop her. His face, though, turned a beautiful shade of pink that left Rin feeling more than a little warm.

She kissed him.

More like she smashed her face against his all of a sudden, but that mashing turned into a kiss. Something soft and delicate and nervous. She wanted him, but there was that little part of her--that little bit of indecision--that prevented her from going much further than the tentative kiss.

Archer helped her follow through on her initiation, though slowly enough for her to have put her hand up and stopped him at any point. She wrapped her legs around his body, desperately closing her eyes while they kissed and tensing, which she knew wasn’t a great idea anyway, but she couldn’t really help it. She’d seen the man. His endowment would have made anyone a little nervous.

But it wasn’t nearly as terrible as she feared--the slow pressure against her, barely touching her at all, and then pushing forward bit by bit until the ridge of his head was firmly inside her. He paused his slow progression, avoiding her eyes and checking in quietly. She really wished she hadn’t because all that came out of her mouth was a high pitched whine. Archer blinked at her, a bit of puzzlement on his face, followed by another blush. There was nothing more embarrassing than this very moment, but the two of them could get through it, right?

Right.

Against her will, Rin laughed softly, burying her head in Archer’s warm chest.

“I’m fine,” she said, feeling an obscene noise rising in her throat at how her body moved against his with the little giggle. “Just…”

“Be gentle, got it.”

She nodded, and her breath shuddered out in absolute pleasure as he pushed forward again, so so slowly that she could have cursed him, but she was grateful. A low moan rose in her throat, slipping from her open lips and spreading on his chest. Her eyes fluttered closed as he reached further and further, and a fleeting thought that this would never end graced her. Her eyelids fluttered open, her nails in Archer’s back as she looked up at him.

His own head was tilted back slightly, his lips barely parted and his eyes closed. His own breath shuddered for a beat before he swallowed loudly and glanced down at her looking up at him. The two stayed locked in this motionless heavenly torture until Rin allowed herself to relax, the uncomfortable pressure from Archer lessening with her slow breathing.

Rin was the one that moved ever so slightly--just so carefully and gently that Archer took his cue and held her as he rocked against her, slowly, gently. Barely moving his hips and eliciting soft noises from Rin until he took those gasps as permission to move more freely, touching her body, his warm hands on her chest, on her shoulders, on her face.

Rin lost herself in Archer’s steady rhythm, only marking her mounting pleasure with a variety of inconsistent noises and gasps. More than once, his slower rhythms drew out a choked groan of his name, threatening to turn to a full on yell, but his hand covered her mouth softly as if to remind her not to wake the dead.

She wanted him to keep his hand there, feeling excitement from the way he touched her--the restriction of her sounds, the restriction of her body. Electric craving of more of him on her intensified as the minutes passed.

Nails in his back.

His teeth on her skin, grazing, nipping, then sinking into her flesh enough to bring unadulterated euphoria at the pinching and the pain laced with such beautiful, beautiful intensity building with every second.

His head bent to be near her, her whispered obscenities and low sounds directly in his ear.

His fingers tangled in her hair trailed down her neck, tickling her skin, slipped between her breasts and down the line of her stomach as he rocked against her. The pressure of his warm fingers against the heat of her almost cooled her, but the friction against her drove sounds from her mouth that she hadn’t allowed in all this time. The low grunts—the shaking sighs and the high pitched whines—all intermingling on her lips with his sweet, sweet name.

His fingers pulled away from her, and she convulsed, arching her back and pressing her stomach against his. His arms wrapped around her instead, picking her up while still inside her. The pressure he exerted combined with the sudden change in position made her breath hitch a little too hard, and a snarl crept up on her.

Archer laughed quietly before laying her back on the desk, pulling part of her toward him and letting her recline on the smooth wood of the table. Her breaths came in hard, long huffs, but she put her fingers against his chest as he stooped toward her.

The pause in their action gave Rin just enough time to recover from the mewling little girl in his hands to something a little more refined.

The look of surprise and sudden anxiety on his face made her feel a little guilty, but not guilty enough to kill the moment, and she squeezed her thighs around his body a little tighter.

“Do you want to st—”

“Don’t ask stupid questions, stupid,” she sniffed, becoming more than a little aware that the sweat on her skin was starting to catch the long strands of her hair.

She probably looked a mess.

She tried to scowl, but she knew that the attempt was as half-assed as ever.

Rin pushed him back and loathed how her body reacted to the absence of him being in her, another pathetic noise coming out of her mouth and her back arching.

She sat up, vaguely aware of the mess she was probably making on the desk, and tried to ignore her thinking brain. Her thinking brain wasn’t going to do anything other than make her miserable.

“Archer,” she said, trying to keep her voice even and her eye contact strong.

He quailed away from her gaze, red faced and without the slightest hint of smugness left in him.

 _Good_ , she thought to herself. _But I can’t believe it’s taken all this to break him_.

“Do you want me.” It wasn’t a question.

“Bad,” he said after a beat.

“Then _have_ me like it’s your only chance.”

Oh, god, what was she saying. Oh, god, what the hell.

Where did she even learn to talk like that?

What was she doing???

Rin didn’t have time to think anymore before the blur of a man enveloped her, pulled against her and plucked her from the desk like she were a mere doll and threw her over the side. Air whuffed out of her lungs and her eyes went watery at the impact, not that she _really_ minded. Every nerve in her body stood on end, straining in excitement and anticipation as she felt him so close to her, not giving her what she wanted. Not giving her what she demanded.

But fuck, she didn’t know who was in charge anymore.

She didn’t really care.

She was _loving_ it.

Her knees went weak, and the desk was the only thing keeping her from sinking to the floor in a whimpering mess. The sharp pinch of nails dragged down her back and edged toward pain, but she didn’t grit her teeth or tense her body from it. She sank further onto the desk, her hot cheek resting against the cold wood. The heat from the fire in the hearth was nothing compared to the heat of her face. The tingling warmth of Archer’s body, sticky with as much sweat as her own, dipped down to her back, blanketing her, enveloping her, and she remained completely still, save for the deep, panting breaths that pushed the corner of the desk into her stomach.

Archer’s sweet lips met her ear, kissing just under it on her neck and whispered quietly. “ _Is_ this our only chance? We still have so much time in front of us if we play our cards right.”

She meant to say something snide, but all that came out was a strangled, “Ar...cher…”

“I think I like to see you like this, _Master_ ,” he said, but she could feel the smile on his lips. She could feel the smugness coming back in.

Oh god-FUCKING-damnit.

She geared herself up to say something, squirming underneath him, the weight of him on her pushing her into the desk hard enough that her ribs protested, but she wanted too much.

She turned her head to look at him out of the corner of her eye and was completely taken aback by how his hair had fallen from it’s ridiculous 90’s hairdo into something much more reasonable, the words in her mouth dying though the snarkiness still remained.

She wasn’t ready when he’d pushed into her this time, and the hitch of her breath drove her to squirm on the desk, her fingers grasping at nothing. But it didn’t hurt. She bucked against him, her body in complete and utter lack of control of itself. All she wanted was more.

More.

More.

Rougher.

Harder.

More.

And he gave it to her.

Her whispers turned to begging, which turned to pleading. Her throat scraped with every rough word and every moan as he drew more and more pleasure from her. Rin couldn’t keep her eyes open, her body limp on the desk and racked with the deepest pleasure she could have ever dreamed of. The desk bevel touched her exactly where she needed to be touched, and Archer’s rhythm sped and slowed based on the erratic jerks of her body, getting closer and closer and closer—tighter and more desperate and then relaxing as he slowed.

The edge had never been so finely traversed.

Rin’s mind was white with desire and pleasure and the slightest bit of pain that all melted into a singular focus. He was there with her, and he was giving her everything she wanted and things she hadn’t dreamed.

Her body writhed against him, the tightness low in her threatening to spill over into the sweetness that she craved.

“Archer, I—”

He went completely still.

Rin squirmed, trying to keep some form of the steady rhythm going, but Archer pushed her down harder. She whined. Because of course she did.

“Do you want to?” He asked, bending over to whisper in her ear again.

Her body sang at his closeness—his touch.

He was in her, and every time he moved, her mind whited out with craving.

“Please…” she begged in a broken sigh.

“I’m not in charge here,” he said, the mocking tone back in his voice. “You do what you want, but I’m not done yet.”

“Please,” she said again, mumbling with her eyes closed, trying to push herself against the desk enough to feel a little more intensity.

“I’m not done, Rin.”

“Then let _me_ ,” she begged, squeezing her closed eyes shut, trying to keep the sweet feeling.

“As you say, _Master_.”

Desperate begging caught in her throat as he resumed, harder, faster, more intense than even before with no pauses, no change at all in his rhythm. She thought she’d lost it again, but she was more than wrong.

In moments, the driving force of Archer pushing her into the desk, pushing into her and filling her and making her feel so sweet and whole and perfect—Rin’s eyes flew open only to squeeze shut as the edge had been tipped in her favor. The rush of sheer bliss and violence of her orgasm threw her body into a writhing mess before locking into rigidity for a long moment. And she felt him. She felt everything. His heartbeat against her back. His breath on her neck. His hands against her hips. His sweat. His skin.

A broad hand clapped over her mouth, which unfroze time, but did nothing to diminish her ecstasy, maybe even enchanting the final moments before her body went limp again, her chest heaving in panting breaths against the wood of the table.

As he promised, Archer did not stop, instead scooping her limp body closer to his own, holding her against him as gravity did most of her work for her, suspended in this way that left her feeling more and more used. She wanted to be used. She wanted _him_ to use her and use her until he was done and then use her some more. Her mind numbed at the constant movement of his body against her own, nothing but movement against skin until it began to fade in the wave of her own refractory period.

He stopped very suddenly, letting her stomach relax against the desk for a second before pushing against her again once, twice, three times and pulling out of her entirely.

Surely he wasn’t _done_.

“A—?”

He scooped her up again, this time turning her to face him with a mix of emotions on his face. She couldn’t stop her eyes from flitting down to just check in on him a little bit. She expected him to make a little more noise if he’d actually gotten there, and if it had been that underwhelming, then she had to poke at him a little bit, especially given how much he’d humiliated her. But no. There he was. Well endowed and absolutely not the slightest bit any less raging than the last time she’d been up close and personal.

Their pause lasted for only a few seconds before her fingers found their way back into his hair, stroking gently before pulling hard. His silver eyes fluttered closed, a breath caught in his throat. Her lips curled against his skin as the numbness began to shift into the warmth of need once more. She cursed herself for enjoying this so damn much, but she didn’t seem to be on the losing end of things, all things considered.

If he was going to make fun of her at all, she had an arsenal of comebacks now.

He was looking at her with the same low-level bewilderment and hunger that she felt. He held her again, putting her up just slightly enough to push against her without completely pushing into her. Her heart thrummed in her chest, but fatigue was quickly beginning to set in. An electric tingle followed by warmth flooded her, spiraling out from the firm hands on her body in blooms of heat. He leaned her forehead against hers, his eyes closed, his breath heavy but quiet.

There were no words that needed to be said now.

Still, she tried to whisper to him, to catch him off guard, to make him do her bidding. To feel powerful, but again, he moved inside of her quickly, tightly, precisely in such a way that robbed her of words. Not being able to speak—wanting to speak—her forehead rolled forward and onto his shoulder. Her humid breath caught in the increasingly sweaty space between their bodies, thickening the air with all the things unsaid and very much wanted.

“F—”

A thrust that mixed with the tightness of her own post-orgasm body, which was quickly working on another.

How he shifted tones so quickly, Rin hadn’t figured out.

She didn’t want to figure it out.

“F…” The word died in a moan.

Such a feeble, pathetic attempt.

She squirmed at her own futility and pitifully pulled at his sweaty hair. Her own weakness drove her further into desperation, much like hearing her own voice when she idly pleasured herself in the solitude of her baths and surprised herself with her own ecstasy.

She squeezed her eyes shut, her head rolling against one of his thrusts that rocked her to her core in the soreness of multiple orgasms.

“Fuck, Archer, get me on the fucking floor.”

The final little burst of willpower got her what she had been trying to say for the last five minutes before being interrupted so rudely each time.

Her world swung again, and she was finally starting to get used to the constantly shifting gravitational pull of the earth changing so suddenly and drastically. Her back brushed the blush rug, supported by Archer’s supernatural strength and dexterity, before gently pressing down into it.

This was not what she had in mind.

She hooked her right leg behind Archer’s left and her left arm around his right in an attempt to grapple him. _Just like wrestling, right? Yeah, just like wrestling._ And flipped him onto his back with a louder than necessary thud. She’d gasped as he slipped out of her, but she managed not to have her eyes flutter like some idiot school girl blown a kiss by a crush.

Her Servant stared at the ceiling with a wide-eyed, open-mouth shock that made her swell with pride. With his dick pinned between her body and his, the ball was in her court again. She wiggled a little, the pinch of her overworked skin making her grunt with a tired sweetness.

“Rin…”

A whisper.

Involuntarily, her eyes rolled back as her back arched. His warm fingers splayed out on her sides, barely guiding her hips to poise over him. She leaned over slightly to touch his face as she lowered herself as slowly as she could stand, feeling every part of him push past her—a sweet shock, a tightness, a pinch, to mind-numbing beauty. Her breath ticked out of her in barely measured chokes before she relaxed, him fully inside of her.

Archer reached up and pressed his hand against hers, smushing it ever so slightly into his face and shifted, rolling his hips. Rin mimicked the movement and sighed.

“Archer,” she whispered back.

She moved with him, letting him guide her—letting his hands move her hips in slow rolling waves. The tone of their fucking had changed suddenly at one point, no longer rife with sarcasm and biting remarks. Rin almost wished that it had continued in some tiny little place so that she could justify not catching feelings. This? This was too tender for her to have comprehended.

His fingers squeezed at her hips and pushed her, bringing her down hard onto him before relaxing and surging again. His body ground against hers until it barely touched her, tickling her. He sighed and groaned his throaty groan, no longer trying to keep the facade on his face. Rin let hers drop too.

She propped herself, steadied herself, with one hand on his chest, driving him into the ground as she moved, the other hand left his cheek to touch herself, drawing out every last bit of light and stupid horny haze that she could. Every rotation, every stroke, brought more sounds into her mouth, more calls of Archer’s name. Her desperation mounted again and again and again until her moves were nothing but short, jerky, erratic bursts accented by swears and begging.

“A—A—”

The letter got caught in her throat, but Archer wasn’t far behind, driving into her harder than before, less controlled, less restrained. He rammed into her as the tightness finally clenched, and she buckled with the shock of the pleasure, snatching her head back and slamming herself against him, against the floor.

Her voice rose and rose into a clear, loud, unintelligible yell, her throat straining as stars took over her vision.

She squeezed around him, pulled at him, and softened against him, the warmth of him thick within her.

Her body convulsed a time, then another, as her vision tried to return, her body trembling with strain and pleasure and pain. She sank down, now, into the arms of the one she’d propositioned and let her head rest blearily on his chest.

His fingers stroked her hair so feather light that it almost tickled.

They lay there for a long while, listening to the ticking grandfather clock and the crackling fire. No other sounds in the house told them that they’d awoken anyone, but if they hadn’t, then everyone else was probably dead.

An oddly comforting thought.

Rin laughed to herself, feeling Archer finally slip out of her, and sighed involuntarily, a little twitch in her back.

“Something funny?” Archer asked, but there was absolutely no smugness or venom in it at all. He seemed like he wished he could be sassy right now, but neither of them could muster it.

“A lot of things,” Rin said, looking up at him with a small smile. “I really can’t believe that worked.”

“The mana transfer or…”

He knew that she didn’t mean the mana fucking transfer.

“I thought you would blow me off.” She shrugged the little bit that she could, and the still barely damp end of her hair slid off his chest. He squirmed. “I guess you’re an even bigger moron than you look.” A pause. A grin. “And that’s saying something.”

Archer rolled his eyes. “Yeah, well… Shut up, maybe.”

Rin smiled and rested her head back down on his chest, breathing in the warmth and slightly sweaty scent of his body. “What a biting comeback… Maybe I did find a way to shut you up.”

Archer made a strangled, indignant noise.

Her eyes felt heavy, her body already beginning to be sore. “Hey, Archer? I’m gonna take a little nap right here, okay? Make me some pancakes when I wake up.”

She glanced up at him, but he was already looking like he was ready to doze too. “Yeah… Pancakes… Sounds good.”

She smiled a little more sweetly and buried her face in his chest.

She might not have him for a long time, but she would make it work.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
